<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Period Faces by hagridsboots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142207">Time Period Faces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots'>hagridsboots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Face Claims [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Face Claims [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557469</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 80s Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1. Bonnie Tyler</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Pat Benatar</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. Cher</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. Cyndi Lauper</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>5. Debbie Gibson</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>6. Joan Jett</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>7. Madonna</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>8. Tiffany</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>9. Debbie Harry</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>10. Stevie Nicks</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>11. Lita Ford</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Game Of Thrones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1. Nathalie Emmanuel</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Oona Chaplin</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. Natalie Dormer</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. Emilia Clarke</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>5. Rose Leslie</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>6. Roxanne Mckee</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>7. Sophie Turner</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>8. Carice Van Houten</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>9. Esme Bianco</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>10. Lena Headey</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>11. Amrita Acharia</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>12. Rosabell Laurenti Sellers</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>13. Hannah Murray </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>